eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Edd
For the article about the real life figure, see Edd Gould. '''Edward "Edd"' is the main protagonist in Eddsworld, along side Tom, Matt, and formerly Tord. From 2004 to 2012, Edd was voiced by his real-life counterpart Edd Gould, until Tim Hautekiet took over the role after Gould passed away. Appearance Edd's appearance in the web toon is shown to be related to his look in real life. He has straight brown hair with however some points in some parts. He wears a trademark green hoodie with laces and brown khakis. His shoes are green with laces. Personality Edd is shown to be fairly lazy, with a lot of his free time being spent sitting on a couch watching television. Although Edd is fairly smart, he is also very carefree and sometimes chooses to act stupidly. This often leads to moments of injuries, including jumping into a burning pool of Cola, nearly getting bit by Vampire Matt on numerous occasions in the short Matt Sucks, and generally putting himself into incredibly dangerous situations such as pressing several random buttons in Tord's lab during the end. He is shown to be overall kind, however, and willing to help his friends in need. In earlier episodes, Edd was sometimes displayed with self centered and sadistic behavior such as willfully injuring Tord to try and win over Kim in "The Dudette Next Door", not caring about Matt being stuck in a zombie infested train station in "Zombeh Nation", abandoning Matt after his arm was bitten off by a zombie in "Zombeh Attack", grieving over the loss of a Coke machine to Matt's zombie hoarde rather than mourning over Tord's death and willfully shoving Tom into a dangerous set of booby traps lethally injuring him in "Ruined". However, this aspect of Edd's personality has disappeared in later episodes. In more recent episodes, Edd is often very kind and caring towards others, showing concern for Tom throughout "The End", he quickly regenerated Matt's arm with a healing gun in "Space Face" after it was blasted off by Tom, he gave Tord a warm welcome home and a hug in "The End", he was willing to save Christmas twice during the Zanta Claws trilogy, he worried about Matt's safety in "Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble)", he tried to feed a mostly limbless zombie candy floss in "Fundead" (Edd mistook him for a suffering starving individual) and he apologized to Eduardo for teasing him after losing an art contest in "PowerEdd". Edd also has a very strong love for Cola as in a flashback during the "Hammer & Fail", ''he had ordered 8 Kegs of Cola though his order was mixed up with his nemesis and sort of counterpart Eduardo's order of Diet Coke and during the episode "WTFuture", he orders 2 gallons of Cola from the waitress in Bob's Diner. This shows he has a huge obsession with Coca Cola. He may also have a minor obsession with broccoli. This is shown when he enters the elevator to hell in "Hello Hell Hole".'' In "WTFuture"'' Edd's future self attempted to enter his past self's home, using different access codes in different variations of saying ''open and when these attempts fail, he says "Broccoli?" This fails just before Edd's garage opens and the others leave via the use of several odd sort of fairground cars. He also has a love for bacon. Characteristics Edd is usually recognized for wearing a green hoodie with a white shirt, marked "Smeg Head" (a quote from Red Dwarf) underneath. Edd has also been shown to have an uncontrollable love for Coca Cola and bacon throughout the series, to the point that it is motivation for most of his actions. (For instance, in Zombeh Nation, Matt was trapped in a mall full of Zombehs, and did not agree to help him until he found out Matt has his emergency stash of Cola). Edd's voice permanently changed in "Space Face Part 2", after Matt shot him numerous times with a voice changer, which he ended up breaking soon after. Edd did not talk in "Space Face Part 2" until he was hit with the voice changer. He only gets called Edward by Zombie and Skeleton Tord. In "Zombeh Attack", when Tord's turned into a zombie, Edd yells to a cola vending machine instead of Tord. Alternate Forms Throughout the series, Edd has been seen in many different forms and disguises. Edds from Different Time Periods Future Edd Main article: Future Edd ]] Future Edd is a future version of Edd from the far off future seen in WTFuture. He is from an alternate universe where Cola has been out lawed as a drug. Because of his trauma he hunts down his past self so he could never exist in the time period of no coke. Future Edd looks like present Edd, but taller, wears a black trench coat, and has a beard. Sir Edd, Eddius, Eddison, and Edg Sir Edd, Eddius, Eddison, and Edg also first appeared in "WTFuture", serving as four of the modern Edd's ancestors. They were all brought to the regular Edd's time period as backup for Future Edd's "Army of Me's", but became extremely frightened by modern things and went ballistic, making them run away in fear. If this were to happen, Edd would not exist...unless they had time to reproduce. Here are their time periods: *Eddison was stolen from the Victorian Era *Sir Edd is from the Middle Age *Eddius came from the height of the Roman Empire *Edg seemed to originate from the early Stone Age Edg made a cameo in "The End (Part 2)" frozen in the household refrigerator, it is unknown how he got there or if his body survived the house's destruction. It is mostly likely that it did survive, if it did not, it could change the time paradox and Edd would disappear, or not if Edg did repopulate. Eddie/Eddy ]] Eddie is an Edd parody made by Joe Gran (ukinojoe). He is the American opposite of Edd: obese, has a beard and cap, and is a stereotypical frat boy. He along with Tommie discuss dates and make fun of Mattie. Unlike Edd who is usually kind and caring, Eddie appears to be an insensitive jerk with no regards for others' feelings. Ell Main article: Ell Ell is the female counterpart of Edd in an alternate universe (voiced by Edd's sister Vicky Gould), who first appeared in "Mirror Mirror". She along with Matilda and Tamara fight off the evil demon genie ghost Dazeem in their quest to eat a free box of donuts. Ell and the rest of the female gang were created by Paul ter Voorde. List of Deaths Similar to Kenny from "South Park", Edd has died many times in Eddsworld. Here is a list of his deaths in the mainstream episodes and shorts. Edd has the least amount of deaths, totalling at seven in the series canon, not including Paul and Hellucard, who have only died once. *Bludgeoned to death with a sledgehammer by Matt in "Eddsworld Halloween Short 2005" *Mistaken for a zombeh and gunned down by Paul in "Zombeh Nation" *Bitten by a zombeh in Zombeh Attack 3 *Scalped by the Hockey Mask Wearing Freak in "Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007" and hit with a jack-o-lantern, mistaken for a monster and decapitated by Matt in the intro *Accidentally killed by Tom with an unstable, as Tom calls it, a "Mega Stake Machine Gun" in "Matt Sucks" *Went insane and killed himself in "This World of Edd" *Drowned after opening the door of his and Tom's undersea house in "Rock Bottom" *Beaten to death by cola cans in "Sugar Sugar" *Possibly died by smashing his face into his computer in "Dream Come True" Allies Enemies * Future Edd * Tord (As seen in The End) (currently) * Commander Bai (as seen on Space Face) * Zombehs * Eduardo (Sometimes) * The Ghost (Formerly) * Penguins (on Christmas Eddventure) * Zanta Claws (character) (Formerly) * Commander Bai's Crew (as seen on Space Face) * Clones (due to them stealing Edd's Cola) * Vampire Matt (On Matt Sucks) Appearances Trivia * Edd does not enjoy Diet Coke as revealed in "Hammer and Fail". * Edd has a lucky can. How he discovered it is portrayed as a poorly-drawn flashback in WTFuture, as seen above. **It also made a cameo in Trick or Threat. * Edd has made several cameo appearances in other Flash animations such as Hellbenders, Chaos Relay and more. * His first official appearance was "Edd Again". * Edd was one of the first characters to appear in Eddsworld, and the first voiced character. * His voice changed permanently in "Space Face (Part 2)" due to his real life counterpart passing away. What may have happened was that Edd got zapped by the voice changer multiple times, causing his voice box (larynx) to be completely redone. The various voices he went through include a dog's, Eduardo's, a crashing computer, a dolphin, and other unknown voices, before ending at Tim Hautkiet's voice once Matt broke the voice changer. Tom has stated while he originally wanted to hire someone who had a similar voice to Edd, they decided to give him a more "emotive" voice that was slightly higher and squeakier. * Edd is the oldest in the trio, being 28. * Edd has been confirmed to be the tallest of the group. * Edd hates fanmail asking if people can be on his show, as shown in Xmas Day. References Category:Characters based on real people Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Eddsworld Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Characters Introduced in 2003 Category:Male Category:Britain Category:Characters voiced by Edd Gould